Titan Mk. I
The Titan Medium Battle Mechanized Walker (or Titan Mk. I) was a bipedal GDI combat walker used during the Second Tiberium War and the Firestorm Crisis. Background The Titan was developed in the 21st century as a tactically-superior replacement to the aging GDI Medium Tank. At the height of concurrent technology, combined with locomotive designs first tested in the X-O Powersuit and a skeletal frame forged from the world's strongest materials, the Titan was a powerful walker. At around 25 feet tall, possessing powerful legs capable of traversing any terrain with ease, and armed with a formidable laser-guided 120mm side-mounted cannon, the Titan was a fearsome battle walker. Its great stature and deadly cannon allowed it to tactically dominate surface engagments - able to fire over obstructions and hit with incredible accuracy, whilst its all-terrain legs bestowed a pace that was plodding, but steady - capable of moving at full speed across any terrain and incline, no matter how rugged or steep. However, the Titan still suffered from its low speed and inability to effectively combat infantry units. The faster Wolverines were used for this purpose, although it should be noted that Titans, especially in large groups, could simply trample infantry under their massive feet. The Titan chassis has been used extensively by GDI, and many advanced walkers used either newer versions of the Titan chassis or modified ones. An example of this approach was the Juggernaut. Legacy Despite its advantages, the Titan's legs suffered from high vulnerability and maintainance costs, and was thus phased out in favor of a more conventional successor after the Firestorm Crisis: the MBT-6 Predator. A Titan Mk. II development program was, however, initiated by the Steel Talons under the command of General Joshua Mitchell - attempting to bring the Titan up to par with the next generation. Many Steel Talon commanders were former Titan jockeys, ensuring that the initiative would inevitably come to pass. The modifications made to the Titan Mk. II put emphasis on much stronger armor and even more powerful legs - allowing for greatly enhanced speed and the capability to crush contemporary armor underfoot. These upgrades kept it alive long enough to remain relevant even by the time of the Incursion War. In-game The Titan has great range, easily disposing of Vulcan Cannons and Laser turrets from afar. Its laser range finder ensures a high degree of accuracy, and its cannon is placed high enough to allow for great elevation and depression. Unlike most other vehicles during the Second Tiberium War, the Titan can fire over walls or edges of a cliff, whether the target is on top or at the bottom (part of "invisible bullet" shared by most machine guns' bullet effects). This is a significant advantage that it has over its Nod counterpart: the Tick tank (nearly similar "dot bullet" shared by Mobile Artilerry). It should also be noted that the Titan costs the same as a Tick tank. The Titan possesses a powerful 120mm cannon that hits hard against ground units across any tier with incredible accuracy - a sizable group of Titans can oftentimes be observed to near-instantly destroy most vehicles and even infantry that attempt to engage them. As a walker unit, the Titan can walk across any terrain with stable speed, and as a general-purpose ground combat unit, the Titan is among the best and most reliable combat vehicles of its time. Assessment Pros *Heavily armored *Exceptional firepower *Can fire over buildings and natural obstructions *Perfect accuracy against all ground targets *Moves at a consistent speed across any terrain *Reasonably cheap ($800) and rather powerful for its cost. *Outranges basic base defenses (laser turrets and Vulcan cannons) *Detects stealthed units when elite *Can crush infantry (except cyborgs) Cons *Ineffective against infantry *Helpless against air units *Slow movement speed *Does not gain a speed bonus on roads and pavements *Vulnerable to Tiberium veins Gallery CNCTS Titan Concept Art.png|Concept art CNCTS Old Titan Render.jpg CNCTS Titan Snow.jpg CNCTS Scaling.jpg|Scaling CNCTS Scaling 2.jpg|Scaling Titan CC2 render.jpg Titan CC2 Cine1.jpg|Destroying laser turrets from afar TS_Titan_in_loading_screen.jpg|In loading screen TS_Titan_Render.jpg Kanes3.jpg|A Titan Mk. I wreckage during the Third Tiberium War Kanes5.jpg|Ditto, from behind Videos File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_Dam_Break|Destroying Vega's dam Trivia *Due to the engine's inability to properly render voxel turrets on SHP-based bodies, the cannon will overlap with the Titan's upper body when facing west or southwest, and vice versa when facing north or northeast. References Category:Tiberian Sun vehicles Category:Tiberian Sun GDI Arsenal